Disney Academy
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Disney Academy is a place for all Disney characters new and old to come and discover themselves. Romances, fighting, drug addiction, abuse, pregnancy...the academy has its secrets. And headmaster Mickey is worried the villains might be up to something... Give me a character and I'll give you a story for human AU counter part! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:It's starting guys! So I went back and forth and back on forth on what to write. I must've started four at least but I could never decide what I wanted. Nothing seemed like enough, too dark or too light. All these plot bunnies were running wild and today this idea came to me:**  
_**Why don't you do them all?**_  
**Welcome to the Walt Disney Academy! At this school, we serve all royalty, protagonists, antagonists, supporting characters, heros, villians, cartoon or live action, animal or human. **  
**I literally have included over fifty disney characters from movies and TV shows, and I will be taking requests along the way if you want a chapter with your favorite character. Along the way I may briefly mention Lucas Films or Marvel products, along with Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons. **  
**Here's your little taste, tell me what you think!**

The headmaster stared out through the window of the castle's tower, thinking to himself. The river surrounding his home sparkled in the shimmering sunset over Magic Kingdom. Tomorrow night at this time, students would be milling into the court yard, and, like every year, he would summon the fireworks.  
Two little gloved hands found his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.  
"Something wrong?" Asked the sweet mousy voice. He could see her reflection along with his in the mirror on the wall. They didn't look so different. Same peach tone with rose to their high cheeks, same shining hair. She wore hers in twin buns just behind her ears. His was slicked back with a slight curl at the nape of his neck. His lips were thin and kind, as his father's, Walt, had been her. Hers were big and pretty, painted red to match her polka dot dress.  
"I'm worried, Minnie," he said in his tenor voice, rising from his chair. "Something feels...off this year."  
She frowned. "You don't think we'll have too many villians on campus, will you? The Magic Kingdom house is almost full-"  
"Aw, Minnie, you know that doesn't account for much."  
He leaned out the window, placing his arms on the stone sill. She followed suit, staring out across the property. "Something dark is happening, Minnie. Students are no longer going to be safe at Disney."

(Aurora)  
I wasn't normally an early riser. Actually, I spent most of my time glued to my tumblr, my fanfiction, or my pillow.  
But on certain days, I needed certain things.  
I needed a dorm on the ground level. I needed the bed next to the window. The window has to have a view of the woods. My pet rabbit, Thumper, is a must have, so I need the pet friendly dorm.  
Flopping into the queen bed that only those in the Magic Kingdom house had, I sighed and opened my laptop, logging into my usual chatroom. He was already logged in.  
_4estRider: Hey, sleepy head. U up yet?_  
I smiled before replying.

_DayDreamer: already unpacked. U?_

_4estRider: not even there yet. What house did they put you in?_

_DayDreamer: Magic. U?_

_4estRider: same. :)_

_DayDreamer:maybe we'll finally meet_

_4estRider: silly girl. We've met before._

_DayDreamer: Texting and PMing doesn't count._

_4estRider: I meant in your dreams._

I rolled my eyes. Last summer I'd met 4estRider online, and we found out we'd been going to Disney Academy together our whole lives. The trouble was, neither one of us knew who the other was. We couldn't figure it out.  
Tonight we would know.  
I'd spent so many days dreaming about how we would meet. I'd share all the gooey details with him and he'd tell me he couldn't wait to really meet me. To make my dreams come true.

_4estRider: written any good fics about us lately? Can I hear them?_

I copy n pasted the latest.

_DayDreamer: he was standing under the will behind the Corona dorm_,_ the shadow of the tall tower_ _eclipsing_ _his face_,_ with the help of his archer style red hat_,_ tipped down to his nose_, _but he look up and his eyes sparkled the color of_

_Tell me your flipping eye color_

He sent me a sarcastic winking face, which I replied with an inappropriate word.

A knock on the door startled me to slam my laptop shut.  
"Hello? Is this the Charming hall? Room 12?"

The girl who stood in the doorway looked to be about my age. She held one bag in her hands, which were unmanacured and dirty. Her dress wasn't chromatic or neon, just a chocolate cotton slip with the sleeves rolled up, a white Oxford under it and two little navy slippers. Her blonde hair was short, coming to her mid shoulders, pulled back with a handkerchief the same boring color as her oxford. She was so plain. Except for her pooling blue eyes, which seemed like the sky on a cloudless day.  
"Hi. I think I'm your roommate," she said, looking at her feet.  
She was so meek. Kind.  
Refreshing.  
I hopped off the bed, hoping I didn't look every bit as tired as I felt.  
"Yeah, hey. You must be Cinderella. I'm Aurora-my friends call me Rory, my aunts call me Briar, my boyfriend calls me sleepy, so call me whatever sails your ship, okay?"  
She blinked, before smiling broadly. _And so genuine. _"Nice to meet you. Call my Cindy, my sisters do."  
"Sisters, huh?" I said to make conversation.  
She nodded, taking to setting up the empty bed with patchwork sheets.  
_If she's so poor, how'd she get into the Magic House?_  
"Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine."  
I stopped dead. "_They're_ your sisters? But your so pretty!"  
She flushed about fifty shades of red. _Modest, huh? _  
"Well, step sisters," she ammended. "My father married they're mother before he passed..."  
My heart pinched. And the backstory. Of course this poor girl had one.  
"And step mother said it would reflect poorly on the family if I weren't in Magic with my sisters-I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," I told her, taking her hands. "Say, a few of my friends are getting together later. Want to join us? I could do your haaa~iirr~"  
She smiled polietly. "Who would be coming along?"  
I put my hand to my chin dramatically. "Hans, Gaston, Charlie, Jasmine, Giselle, Nancy, Edward, maybe Snow, she's always late, Ariel-"  
"Wait, wait. You realize everyone on that list is _royal_, right?" She whimpered.  
I nodded. "Well, Nancy isn't, but Giselle likes her. But, Giselle likes everyone... Gaston isn't royal-"  
"I...I can't go...wait," she looked back up at me. "Rory...Aurora..." her blue eyes got huge, and a little adorable. "_Princess _Aurora?"  
I nodded again, going to the mini fridge to grab a carrot for Thumper. "Are you going to stand there gapping or will you let me do your makeup? Your eyes need something blue...maybe pink...no! Blue!"  
Behind me, the little girl giggled through her anxiety. Good.  
Disney is a place for dreams to come true, after all.

**a/n: there's chapter one! If you're reading this in the beauty and the beast preview, go to my profile and find the story called Disney Academy. If you are in the story, please review and wait for chapter two! Also feel free to tell me which character you want next, as it may take me a while to get to them. Next chapter has Rapunzel, Jasmine, Peter, and Jim. Oh, and Gothel.**

**Please review! Happy valentines day!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Rapunzel)  
"Don't stay away too long."  
"Okay."  
"Don't forget I live right down in the housing district. Come and visit me every weekend."  
"Yes, I will."  
"If you ever need anything, give me a ring and I'll run up and get it."  
"Of course, Mother."  
"And no mumbling. And no parties or drinking or whatever it is they do at this school. And no boys! _Especially _no boys. Unless they're cute."  
"Mother!" I flushed the color of the paint I was setting down in my trunk-sunset sky.  
Gothel smiled cheerily. "I'm only teasing, little flower. Really, no boys."  
We were walking to the gates of my new school. An _actual _school with _actual _people. After begging and pleading Mother had finally agreed to send me to school. To the finest university and the finest house. Disney Academy.  
Beside us, two boys rode by screaming. One on a skateboard, the other on a motor bike. The one on the bike had red ruddy hair and an impish grin. I saw he had a pan flute around his neck. He waved, and I eagerly waved back, until Mother forced my hand down.  
"No boys like that. Did he have a piercing? _No _piercings on you, or anyone near you. Understood?"  
I nodded quickly. "Of course, Mother."  
"Good," Mother sighed, before kissing my forehead. I saw the redheaded boy mock me for it, making my face go pink again.  
"Is love you very much dear," she said softly, her wiry hair tickling my cheek.  
"I love you more," I insisted.  
She shook her head. "I love you most."  
Sighing, she turned and left.  
I waited five minutes before jumping for joy, twirling in a circle, my skirt and long braid going to their own rhythms.  
"Hey, blondie, move it or lose it some of us have to get to our dorms!" Someone shouted.  
The boy on the skateboard, whose chocolate hair was pulled into a ponytail, plowed by me. I quickly snatched up my things and made my way through the gates.  
I was breathless. The castle was bigger than I'd heard, probably over one hundred, no, two hundred feet. My eyes scanned the the limestone marvel slowly, until I found the tallest tower. My room.  
_And your roommate, _I reminded myself with a squeal. _And we'll be best friends. We'll tell ghost stories and paint each others nails and braid hair-_  
I hoped she had the patience to braid my hair.  
"Hi, miss? Are you a freshman?"  
A man was waving his hand in my face. I blinked him in and out of forcus. Tall, curly dark hair. He had on a blue button up and jeans and a blazer open with a clipboard in his hands. He had stubble racing across his chin. I still couldn't paint that right-  
"Name?"  
"Oh, sorry. Rapunzel. Corona."  
He nodded. "Okay. You're in the tower. Need help with your bags?"  
I nodded swiftly, giving him a sorry smile. "If you wouldn't mind..."  
"No trouble at all," he said quickly, picking up my trunk with my art supplies. "I'm Robert by the way. I'm in Magic Kingdom house. Your roommate is actually an Epcot transfer."  
"Really?" I exclaimed. "That's so cool!"  
He chuckled, probably at my over zealous enthusiasm. "Yes, well...She's good friends with my girlfriend, and well...If you ever need a place to stay, just look up my number and give me a ring. You'll be welcome to stay with my girlfriend or I."  
I flushed. "Thank you so much, your very kind. But I really don't think it will be necessary. I'm sure she and I will be the best of friends..."  
We ascended the tower through a back door, not through the castle. The winding stair case was dusty, and the tower smelled of something sweet.  
"What's that smell?"  
He sighed. "Incense, probably. Well, I'll leave you and the Princess to it."  
I nodded, trying to swallow my squeal that rose when he said _Princess. _  
Clearing my throat, I smoothed my skirt. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel Corona," I muttered cheerfullt. "Hello, Princess! I'm your new best friend, Rapunzel! No... I-"  
The door swung open, and I coughed as the smoke hit me, spiraling straight into my face the same as if I'd run into the wall. The room was dark, with the only window covered in curtains of silk that seemed to belong to another time. On the floor was a thick carpet, looking hand woven with long gold tassels. _Can you spin gold? Isn't there a story about that?_ There was music-from Morocco? Indian? And an incense burner in the corner.  
The girl in the doorway was goregous. Tall and volumpous, she made me feel so small. Her dark caramel skin was such a contrast to mine. Her long regal nose and heavily makeuped eyes, which were a speckled Amber.  
_Princess Jasmine, _I realized with a start.  
"Hi!" I jumped in quickly, thrusting my hand between us. "I'm Rapunzel-"  
Jasmine ran her hands over her face, turning around with her hands in the air.  
"Fuck. No one told me I was rooming with a white bitch."

**A/N: So there's chapter two-sorry for not warning for the swearing. So Jasmine is going to be the mean girl (for a while at least) as well as Queen Bee. And remember she transfered from Epcot house, and most people in Epcot come are from different countries, so she's used to rooming with Esmerelda and Meg and others. **  
**One more moving in chapter and then we can start opening ceremonies and classes, as well as meeting other characters!**  
**Peter was the boy on the motorbike and Jim was on the skateboard. Robert is from Enchanted.**  
**I'm thinking next is Elsa and Anna, maybe Mulan? One of the princes too. Maybe Hans or Prince Edward or Gaston.**  
**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Elsa)  
I hadn't seen Anna in weeks.  
_Princesses don't use magic, Elsie. Villains use magic. Witches you magic. You're to be a Queen in due time. Queens don't use magic..._  
Chanted into my head for years.  
"Elsa? Do you think we'll share a room?" Anna asked. It was sheepish the way she looked up at me through her eyelashes.  
_She thinks I'm going to say no, _I realized.  
She had every right to.  
"Mother and Father decided it would be for the best if we had separate rooms."  
Anna looked away, obviously trying to mask her hurt. I hadn't glanced at her once, only watched her reflection in the mirror of the car.  
We passed the large castle on the way to our dormitories and Anna sighed.  
"The Magic Kingdom. Don't you wished we'd stay there?" She sang happily. "It's not like we aren't royalty-"  
"It's very conspicuous, Anna. It's better to stay humble. Besides, we have a castle to call our home."  
"It's not as big as that one, though," she muttered once she knew I was done speaking. I shot her a look that she didn't return.  
"There's nothing to looks Anna. Simply because something glitters doesn't make it a gem."  
Anna nodded dejectedly.  
She was wearing a long green skirt with a floral blouse, cut low. A deep green scarf was wound around her neck. Her red hair was drawn into pigtails, accenting her freckled rosy cheeks and big eyes. My black leggings and navy dress showed no skin, accounting for my leather boots and gloves, a black scarf of my own, and my white hair pulled into a strict bun.  
It was obvious which one of us were intended to be married off.  
As the car slowed to a stop, the panic in my chest rose.  
_Deep breaths._  
_Don't let it show. _  
There were groups of girls milling around outside. What if they stopped to talk to me? What if they stalled me? I could already feel the ice filling the fingers of my gloves.  
I let Anna open the door.  
I offered the carry my own bags.  
Walking swiftly ahead of Anna into the oversized sorcerers hat that served as our building, I counted the dorms doors.  
Several girls waved to us or tried to make friendly eye contact. I ignored all of them.  
"Elsa? Will you come see the fire works with me?"  
I found my keys. Fumbling, I thrust it into the hole, wiggling the horrid lock back and forth.  
"Elsa?" I quickly stepped into my monochrome room, and stared my sweet sister in the eyes.  
I remembered all the times we'd played and laughed and ran.  
_And then you hurt her._  
_You have to keep her safe._  
_No one can know._  
"I won't be going, Anna. Go see to your accommodations."  
I slammed the door.  
Then I collapsed as the room exploded in a flurry of ice and wind.

(Edward)  
"Aw, damn! The gang together again!" I clanged my glass of smuggled wine against Hans' and Gaston's. They both giggled like the drunk idiots they are.  
"Charles?" I called happily, looking over at the lithe brunette unpacking his clothes onto his bed. "Sure you don't want a drink?"  
He rolled his eyes. "I would rather not be dead drunk our first day back. And someone drag Naveen out of the bathroom and tell him his makeup is fine."  
Hans snorted. "If he didn't bring girls in and out of her like it was nobodies business, I'd swear he's a damn queer."  
"Watch it," Phillip said from his bed, finally looking up from his pillow. "What if one of us is gay? What if I'm gay, huh?"  
"But your not," Hans sighed. "Aren't you still texting that girl? The one who goes here?"  
"I dunno," Naveen said, coming out of the bathroom. His hair was curled to perfection, the gel today was green sparkled. His eyes were done with thin eyeliner and mascara along with green eyeshadow. He wore a grey mesh see - through top with neon lime skinny jeans, riding low enough on his hips to see the caramel colored hip bones. One ear was filled with silver studs and hoops. He smirked. "What if it's secretly a guy. Watch him go to meet his lovely woman and find out its Professor Scar."  
Everyone broke up into fits of laughter.  
Phillip made a disgusted face, before smiling at his phone. "No, she's too perfect. Besides, I can't detect the cynical sarcasm that is Professor Scar."  
"So, we had an extra bed, right?" I asked, sipping the violet ambrosia in my hand.  
Charlie nodded. "It's another prince. Don't know him. His name is...Adrian? I can't remember. I've never heard of him."  
We drank for a few more minutes, talking about the princesses we'd missed and calling dibs.  
Florian walked in late, talking about some new girl he'd met. Couldn't stop going on about how beautiful she was.  
It was then our last arrival came in.  
His hair was long and dirty blonde. His eyebrows were thick and defined, accenting his baby blue eyes. He wore a black tattered sweater and black torn jeans shoved into combat boots.  
"You must be Adam," Charlie said, pushing his way over through us. He helped the kid sit his bag down. "Would you like a drink? I'm Prince Charles-"  
"I know who you are," the kid said curtly. "I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. Understand?"  
Charlie looked taken aback, and if it wasn't so awkward, it would've been adorable, he looking every bit the kicked puppy.  
"If you feel that way. But we are going to the fireworks later. Feel free to join us."  
Adam didn't say anything, just grabbed something from his bag and left, slamming the door.  
"Well," Hans supplied, ending our awkward silence. "That was easy enough. Adam? Creepy Adam? Crazy Adam? That's our roomate?"  
"Would you be nice? We don't know him, only the crazy rumors that are usually blown out of proportion," Phillip said, finally rising to sit down his phone.  
"He killed his fucking _parents!"_ Hans yelled. "Not to mention the freak show cuts himself. I don't want emo blood all over my clothes."  
"You don't know he does that either," I pointed out. "Besides, how many rumors were started about all of us? Everyone thinks Naveen and I are together or that Charlie does steroids or that you're a bastard-"  
Hans flinched. His parenthood was a touchy subject.  
"But none of it's true. I don't think he did what they say he does."  
"Whatever," Gaston said, throwing back his wine like it was a shot. "Let's go see the girls and get dinner. I don't want to stay celebet for more than a week. Let's get going, shall we boys? Follow me."

**A/N: Chapter three. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be princesses meeting the boys. **  
**Thanks to PureCreativy for their posts. I actually had Rapunzel done before I saw your comment, but I will make sure she is feature again for you.**  
**For Christine I will get more boys for you. I promise. (But no boys, unless they're cute)**  
**Peter and Tink will be soon after the princesses, and classes will start. So next chapter we'll have Cindy, Rory, Snow, Ariel, Giselle and Nancy, and Jasmine along with all the Princes. **  
**Nala, Simba, Scar, Kovu, and Kiara will come in soon. All human.**  
**Elsa and Anna will have a bigger role later, this was just to introduce them. **  
**Florian is Snow Whites prince and Charlie is Cinderellas. **  
**Adam is the Beast. I think that's all unnamed princes. Hm. **  
**Later to come also will be Mulan, Merida, Belle, Pocahontas, Nani, Meg, Tiana, Alice, Wendy, Jessie, and Bo. So will Boo, Lilo, and Venelope. **  
**Please review!**


End file.
